Зер0/Облик
В данной статье предоставлен список всех голов и обликов для Зер0, а также описаны их источники получения. Всего для Зер0 существует 37 голов и 105 обликов. Облики, отмеченные звездочкой (*), могут не отображаться в RU версии игры. Головы Стандартные Открываемые Открываемые (дополнения) Наборы Разные Облики Стандартные Открываемые 'За выполнение заданий' 'Добыча' 'За достижения' Открываемые (дополнения) Наборы Разные Примечания Названия обликов связаны с таблицами данной статьи. *Голова [[#mask|'Маска Красавчика Джека']] имеет несколько редкостей: ** – выпадает из Красавчика Джека в одиночной игре на PS3; ** – выпадает из Красавчика Джека во всех остальных случаях; ** – может выпасть из Воина и Красавчика Волшебника, при этом имеет классовую специфику. *Облики [[#oct|' ']] и [[#boom|' ']] также можно купить в торговом автомате Торрга в дополнении «Мистер Торрг устраивает месилово». *Несмотря на эксклюзивность облика [[#gear|' ']], его можно получить с помощью редактора сохранений. *Набор обликов Зав0дн0й ассасcин, содержащий голову [[#dyn|' ']] и облик [[#cloc|' ']], недоступен для покупки в Steam пользователям из РФ и СНГ, однако его можно получить в качестве подарка от пользователей из других стран или приобрести через официальный сайт и другие интернет-магазины. *Голова [[#d20|' ']] и облик [[#saw|' ']] стали доступны для получения 13 августа и 15 ноября 2013 года соответственно, одновременно с публикацией SHiFT-кодов (практически спустя два месяца после выхода самого дополнения). *Голова [[#declare|' ']] и облик [[#tulip|' ']] были добавлены в систему выпадения в обновлении от 29 октября 2015 года; также была исправления ошибка, при которой они, будучи не активированными, могли исчезнуть из инвентаря после перезапуска игры. *В обновлении от 25 января 2016 года было исправлено выпадение обликов [[#pinky|' ']] и [[#pinky|' ']] (официально в обновлении не указано); до этого они могли быть получены только с использованием редактора сохранений. *В официальном гиде к Borderlands 2 указано, что всего в основной игре можно получить 65 обликов, из них 8 за выполнение заданий и 33 – за внутриигровые достижения. Однако задания Этот город слишком мал и Мы будем рады вам: Подготовка, указанные там, не выдают обликов в качестве награды, а достижений с ними в игре оказывается 31. Интересные факты Названия обликов связаны с таблицами данной статьи. *Голова [[#ghost|' ']] (англ. Gh0st) является отсылкой к игре Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter. *Голова [[#punk|' ']] (англ. Punk), возможно, является отсылкой к известному дуэту Daft Punk. *Голова [[#canon|' ']] (англ. N0t C4n0n), введенная в дополнении «Бешеная Мокси и кровавая свадьба», ссылается на привычку голиафов "терять голову" и имеет вид роботизированного глаза, при этом название облика означает, что он расходится с действительностью, обыгрывая теории игроков относительно природы Зер0. *Оригинальные названия головы [[#declare|' ']] (англ. I D0 Declare) и облика [[#tulip|' ']] (англ. D0n't Get My Dander Up) являются отсылкой к фразам из кинофильма «Тумстоун», а вид головы напоминает Уайетта Эрпа (которого там сыграл актер Курт Рассел). *Голова [[#mask|' ']] (англ. C0al Train, дословно "угольный поезд") является отсылкой к персонажу серии игр Gears of War – Augustus "Cole Train" Cole. *Голова [[#ant|' ']] (англ. Arachn1d), получаемая при наличии сохранений Borderlands, имеет вид головного хитина муравья-паука. *Голова [[#ant|' ']] и [[#gear|' ']], дающиеся в Poker Night 2 при определённых условиях, являются отсылкой к турелям из серии игр Portal; проявляется это и в дизайне, и в названии: фраза «Are You Still There?» (рус. «Ты всё ещё здесь?») произносится турелями, когда они теряют цель из виду. *Название облика [[#leaf|' ']] (англ. Leaf on the Wind) является отсылкой к фразе «Я словно лист на ветру, смотрите, как я парю.», часто произносимой одним из персонажей кинофильма «Миссия „Серенити“». *Название облика [[#mutant|' ']] (англ. Mutant) является отсылкой к черепашкам-ниндзя, при этом синяя полоса ссылается на Леонардо – лидера четверки мутантов. *Название облика [[#toad|' ']] (англ. Toad of Battle) является отсылкой к серии игр Battletoads. *Название облика [[#tulip|' ']] (англ. Tiptoe Through the Tulips) является отсылкой к одноименной песне музыканта Tiny Tim. *Название облика [[#bee|' ']] (англ. Sting Like a Bee) является отсылкой к известной фразе боксёра Мохаммеда Али: «Порхай как бабочка, жаль как пчела.» *Название облика [[#pinky|' ']] (англ. Pinky Has a Brain, дословно "У мизинца есть мозг") является отсылкой к мульт-сериалу «Пинки и Брейн», при этом происходит игра слов: "pink" – "розовый", цвет данного облика. *Название облика [[#whyso|' ']] (англ. Better red) – первая половина лозунга времен холодной войны "Лучше быть красным, чем мертвым" (англ. Better red than dead). Основной цвет облика, как несложно догадаться – красный. *Название облика [[#whyso|' ']] (англ. Why so serious?) является фразой Джокера из кинофильма «Тёмный рыцарь», при этом цветовая схема облика также соответствует имиджу этого персонажа. *Облик [[#vault|' ']] (англ. Vault Suit) является отсылкой к серии игр Fallout, а именно к комбинезону Убежища (англ. Vault jumpsuit). *Название облика [[#saw|' ']] (англ. The Pandora Chainmail Massacre) является отсылкой к серии кинофильмов «Техасская резня бензопилой», однако сам облик имеет вид доспехов и кольчуги. *Облик [[#hev|' ']] (англ. This is HEV-y, игра слов: "Это тяжело") является отсылкой к серии игр Half-Life, а именно к защитному костюму HEV, при этом иероглиф 火''' (огонь) похож на греческую букву '''λ (лямбда) – символ серии. *Облик Зер0 "Зав0дн0й ассасин" является отсылкой к книге Энтони Бёрджесса и фильму Стенли Кубрика «Заводной апельсин». en:Zer0/Skins Категория:Зер0 Категория:Облики персонажей Borderlands 2